Rumor
by Moun
Summary: Cuando los rumores de que Levi quería a Mikasa llegaron a los oídos de Eren, éste le pidió a su capitán que cuidara de su hermana cuando Armin y él no estuvieran.


_Título: Rumor_  
 _Pareja: Mikasa/Levi, y leve Mikasa/Eren._  
 _Género: Angst/Romance_  
 _Advertencias: Ninguna._  
 _Sumario: Cuando los rumores de que Levi quería a Mikasa llegaron a los oídos de Eren, éste le pidió a su capitán que cuidara de su hermana cuando Armin y él no estuvieran en este mundo. (Basado en la canción Rumor de Produce 48)._

 _Shingeki no es mío ni la canción 'Rumor' me pertenece._

 _Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción antes, durante o después de leer este pequeño escrito, así entenderán por qué la usé. Les advierto de que es pegadiza, o al menos a mi me lo parece._

* * *

 _Rumor Rumor Rumor_  
 _Gossip Gossip Gossip_  
 _Rumor Rumor Rumor_  
 _날 사랑한다고_  
 _그렇게 말해봐_

Eren cogió aire antes de entrar en el despacho de su capitán. Ni siquiera sabía qué le había empujado a estar allí, mucho menos a mentir a sus amigos sobre sus intenciones aquella tarde. Mikasa había intentado acompañarlo y saber el porqué de su actitud, pero sus gritos histéricos de infante desbocado sirvieron para alejarla unas horas de él. Su hermana podía ser muy persistente, y él no necesitaba de esa persistencia en un momento como aquel.

Se sintió culpable por hablar en nombre de Armin sin que él lo supiera. Las cosas empezaban a complicarse y el fin se acercaba cada vez más deprisa, así que se tomó la libertad de meterle en el mismo saco. Al final, aunque jamás lo hubieran hablado, él sabía que Armin también se preocupaba por Mikasa.

Eren suspiró ante la poca valentía que estaba demostrando. ¿Desde cuándo se caracterizaba por no afrontar los problemas de frente? El motivo de su visita no era vulgar, sino algo importante tanto para él como para el hombre dentro de aquella habitación. Si los rumores eran ciertos, y Jean no le estaba tomando el pelo como de costumbre, Levi era la única solución al conflicto que se avecinaba. Muchos le tomarían por loco, pero necesitaba actuar y dejar las cosas bien atadas.

Mikasa merecía tal esfuerzo.

Con la imagen de su hermana en mente, Eren golpeó suavemente la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la fría voz de su capitán preguntó por su identidad. El moreno asintió y vocalizó su nombre en voz alta, sorprendiendo al menudo hombre, dueño de aquel habitáculo. Tras unos tortuosos instantes, donde Eren casi vomita por la impresión, Levi le ofreció entrar con la mirada gélida de siempre. Eren entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él, mientras el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad nole quitaba ojo y bebía con elegancia el té que había pedido antes de encontrarse con el joven Jaeger. Todavía estaba caliente, pero Levi no le dio importancia y siguió sorbiendo un poco más. Dejó la taza sobre el platillo y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con una ceja encarnada y la paciencia rebosando su límite. Si no iba a hablar, ¿para qué interrumpía la única hora que tenía para él?

Antes de poder articular palabra, Eren Jaeger cogió una sonora bocanada de aire y se acercó hasta la mesa de su capitán. Abrumado por los sentimientos y los recuerdos de su hermana y mejor amigo, el adolescente detuvo su andar a centímetros de la mesa de madera y cerró sus manos en dos fuertes puños. Eren necesitaba expulsar la tensión que le acompañaba y tranquilizarse, sino la visita acabaría siendo un desastre y su hermana lo odiaría por haberla involucrado con Levi Ackerman. Bueno, siendo honestos, Mikasa jamás le odiaría, pero Armin se enfadaría mucho con él.

—Buenas tardes, capitán —susurró Eren, todavía pensando cómo empezar la conversación. Molestar a Levi no estaba entre sus planes y si no era cuidadoso sería lo único que obtendría junto con una patada en el culo. Levi se estaba cansando de tanto secretismo, así que aclaró la garganta y decidió ir soltando la bomba poco a poco—. Necesito hablar con usted sobre... Mikasa.

A Levi le sorprendió. Que Eren quisiera hablar con él era normal, el chico parecía idolatrarlo, pero que su hermana fuera el tema principal no era habitual. Empezaron a sudarle las manos al soldado más famoso de la Legión, ¿qué estaba tramando aquel mocoso de ojos verdes?

—Adelante.

El monótono tono de voz del Ackerman no ayudó al muchacho, pero le dio alas para proseguir con su petición. Rememoró la pelea que había tenido con Jean aquella mañana, recopilando todo lo que su compañero le había espetado sobre su superior, y resaltó los puntos más importantes para él. El cara caballo había dicho que se rumoreaba desde hacía meses, después de que una entrometida Hange hubiera hablado de más, que Levi Ackerman estaba románticamente interesado en la joven asiática. Sin embargo, él no había movido ficha porque la chiquilla todavía era menor de edad y no quería crear un conflicto innecesario en su mejor soldado. Además, y aunque a Levi poco le importara lo que pensaran de él, sabía que no era tiempo para lanzarse de esa manera: Mikasa solo pensaba en su hermano y protegerle era su única propiedad. Por no decir el único motivo de su existencia. Y aquello, según las fuentes de Kirchstein, molestaba muchísimo a Levi.

El miedo, de repente, lo abrumó. ¿Y si el capitán realmente no podía verle? Se tranquilizó al recordar que él era una pieza importante en el pelotón y que, por lo tanto, era imposible que Levi pensara en matarlo. Aunque le daría una paliza que jamás olvidaría. Se percató del brillo en los ojos del hombre frente a él y supo que debía apresurarse.

Continuó sumergido en sus pensamientos, y acertó de lleno al citar el sonado acercamiento entre la pareja más fuerte de la humanidad. Tras la sonada lesión que mantuvo a Levi apartado del campo de batalla después de la muerte de su escuadrón y la pelea contra la Titán Hembra, Mikasa habían intentado ser más precabida y evitar que "el odioso enano" volviera a salvarla. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, nadie esperó que la morena cuidara la espalda del capitán al ser sorprendido por un titán anormal sin importarle el golpe que recibió antes de aniquilarlo ante la mirada atenta de todos sus compañeros.

Hasta Eren quedó sin habla. Más tarde, durante la cena, preguntó a su hermana por lo ocurrido y ella se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. ¿Qué decir cuando todo estaba dicho? Ella solo le había agradecido salvar a Eren. Nada más.

Para el muchacho no era un "nada más". Que Mikasa hubiera salvado a un hombre al que odiaba, dicho por ella misma innumerables veces, no podía pasar desapercibido. Así que, con muchísimo esmero, Eren estuvo toda la noche buscando respuestas en todo lo que su hermana decía sobre el hombrecillo. Los esfuerzos del chico titán dieron sus frutos antes de irse a dormir: antes de cruzar el pasillo, Mikasa le cogió del brazo y, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, respondió:

—Todos merecemos vivir.

Después de meditarlo con Armin, quien se cansó del tema dos días más tarde, Eren entendió que la relación entre aquellos dos había cambiado. Se respiraba una confianza que nunca habían compartido. ¿Era el apellido Ackerman? ¿Había encontrado en Levi a su familia perdida? Exhausto por la hiperactividad de su amigo, Armin le rogó paciencia y que no volviera a tocar el tema frente a Mikasa. Le costó entender el porqué, pero con el tiempo supo que su hermana creía haberle traicionado por estimar al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho.

Qué tan rencorosa podía ser Mikasa.

Un golpe sobre la mesa despertó al muchacho. Se llevó la mano al pecho y dejó de respirar cuando se encontró cara a cara con Levi y un enfado más que palpable adornando su rostro. El pequeño hombre hizo el amago de levantarse de la silla, pero Eren alzó los brazos y le espetó que quería seguir hablando con él. A lo que Levi respondió, astiado:

—No tengo toda la maldita tarde, Jaeger —alertó con los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tengo que ir a pedirle explicaciones a Ackerman? Si es así...

—¡No! —chilló Eren. Levi chasqueó la lengua y volvió a acomodarse en su silla—. Necesito que Mikasa no sepa que he venido a hablar con usted.

—Vaya, creía que no teníais secretos entre vosotros.

La mofa del capitán dio esperanzas al chiquillo. Parecía que la estrecha relación que mantenían Mikasa y él no le gustaba, así que Jean no podía ir tan mal encaminado con sus acusaciones... Esperó a que Levi dejara la taza de té sobre la mesa, no quería que se ahogara cuando le dijera sobre sus sospechas, y no apartó los ojos de los del varón frente a él.

—Quería saber si los rumores son reales.

—¿Sobre qué rumores hablas? —exigió saber el otro al no comprender las intenciones del chaval. Cansado de perder el tiempo, volvió a tomar la palabra—. Mira, Jaeger, no tengo tiempo para tonterías.

—¿Quiere usted a mi hermana?

Un molesto silencio se instaló en la habitación. Eren había puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa y, después de mucho tiempo, Levi se sintió acorralado fuera de los campos de batalla. La palabara no era su fuerte, conocía sus carencias, pero no esperaba un enfrentamiento de tal envergadura contra alguien a quien triplicaba la edad.

Lo único que Levi sabía con certeza es que mataría a Hange. Si ya había sido complicado acabar con los rumores de su affaire con la joven Ackerman, que su hermano le pidiera explicaciones era otro nivel. Ante él se presentaban dos opciones: ser sincero y admitir la veracidad de los rumores, o echar al muchacho de su despacho con aire indignado. Cualquiera serviría, pero Eren no marcharía tan fácilmente, mucho menos con aquella determinación brillando en sus ojos.

—Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo... —suspiró el mayor llevándose una mano a la frente. A lo mejor, las posibilidades se habían reducido a solo una. Levi bufó—. Respeto a Ackerman. Es la mejor soldado de la Legión y...

—Sabe que no me refiero a eso, capitán. Los rumores no hablaban de respeto precisamente.

—Esos estúpidos rumores no significan nada.

—¿Quiere usted a mi hermana? —repitió Eren, decidido.

No solo quería saber la respuesta, sino que necesitaba saber si podía confiar a su hermana a aquel hombre. Ambos eran comptabiles, demasiado, podían vivir una vida juntos sin problemas y, después de todo lo que aquel hombre había pasado, sabía que trataría a Mikasa correctamente. Al fin y al cabo, Mikasa era la única mujer capaz de sobrevivir al lado de Levi sin morir. Ella era tan fuerte como él, así que las preocupaciones de su capitán podía disminuir.

Levi Ackerman había aprendido a despedirse de la gente desde muy pequeño. Primero fue su madre, Kuchel, quien murió en la cama de su casa sin que a nadie le importara. ¿Quién iba a interesarle la muerte de una puta como ella? Después fueron Isabel y Farlan, sus primeros amigos, muertos a manos de un titán que él mismo se encargó de dar muerte. La sonrisa de su amigo y los gritos agónicos de su amiga lo persiguieron durante años, todavía a día de hoy seguía soñando con ellos, sintiéndose la peor escoria. La lista continuó con Petra y el resto de su escuadrón a manos del Titán Hembra, tan sádica que no le dio tiempo a salvarla de la muerte. Petra Ral, sin duda, la primera mujer que había conseguido dar un vuelco a su corazón... había muerto sola y sin poder despedirse como correspondía. Hacía semanas había tenido que enterrar a uno de los apoyos más importantes: Erwin Smith, un hombre cansado de vivir y sin nada más que entregar a la humanidad. Su etapa había terminado, y Levi tuvo que darle muerte antes de lo deseado.

Sin embargo, Mikasa Ackerman seguía ahí. Ella jamás había caído, parecía inmortal, y no tenía pensado morir antes que su hermano ni su mejor amigo. De alguna manera, la asiática se había convertido en el único rayo de esperanza para Levi: la única mujer que podía luchar a su lado.

El mayor miró al jovencito y pensó. ¿Quería a Mikasa Ackerman? No, por supuesto que no, ni tan siquiera habían compartido una conversación de más de cinco minutos que no tuviera nada que ver con titanes. Pero sí apreciaba y rezaba por que aquella chiquilla llegara hasta el final de la guerra, a su lado, y pudieran vivir juntos.

No le importaba cómo vivir, solo vivir a su lado.

—No es de tu maldita incumbencia, mocoso de mierda —gruñó al levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia el muchacho. Eren dejó de respirar y sintió un atroz golpe contra su estómago que lo mantuvo unos minutos en el suelo. Levi abrió la puerta y le indicó lo que debía hacer—: Márchate a tu habitación, Jaeger.

Pero Eren gimió y no obedeció a su superior. Levi estaba enfurecido.

—¿Es que no me has entendido?

—¡Por favor, capitán, déjeme acabar! —imploro, ahora, arrodillado a sus pies y con la frente pegada en el suelo. El aludido cerró la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chaval? Eren respiró, aún dolorido por la reprimenda, y tragó toda la saliva que pudo para no obstaculizar su discurso hasta el final—. Los rumores no han tardado en llegar a oídos de todos, hasta Mikasa los conoce, y sé que son reales. Usted puede decirme que estoy equivocado, pero sé que usted quiere a mi hermana. Ella no es una mujer fácil de entender, tiene más carencias que puntos positivos, pero es leal y de buen corazón. Mikasa le salvó de aquel titán porque también le aprecia, a su manera, y quiere que viva todo lo posible. Capitán, por favor, le imploró que cuide de mi hermana cuando yo y Armin no estemos en este mundo. Ella necesitará a alguien que la quiera como merece, y sé que usted puede hacerlo por ambos.

Levi estaba pasmado. No era la primera vez que un hombre se arrodillaba ante él, desde bien pequeño lo había presenciado, pero nunca le habían pedido algo como aquello. Ni tan siquiera los padres de la difunta Petra Ral lo habían hecho. Eren Jaeger se convertía en el primer titán cambiante que conocía y, además, en el primer varón que le rogaba quedarse al lado de su hermana cuando ella estuviera sola.

La súplica le hizo sentirse más humano que de costumbre. Él era un hombre frío, poco dado a los mimos y con una vida monótona... ¿realmente esa niña querría compartir techo con alguien como él? Recientemente, dos días antes, Mikasa había aceptado ser entrenada por su gran enemigo, Levi Ackerman, con una tímida sonrisa en los ojos y un dulce "estaré encantada" como respuesta a la decisión de Hange. Él no había visto nada en aquel gesto, aunque sí lo hizo su amiga, quien le aconsejó no echarse atrás y continuar luchando por aquellos sentimientos de los que todo el mundo hablaba.

—Mikasa ha crecido, Levi, y sabe que su deber es proteger a Eren como siempre ha hecho. Sin embargo, parece haber entendido algo muy importante: su vida no acaba con Eren —dijo emocionada, tras ver a Mikasa desaparecer por el pasillo y quedarse solos en aquel despacho que tantos recuerdos les traía a ambos—. Cuando todo esto acabe, ¿qué harás?

¿Qué haría cuando los titanes ya no estuvieran? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Contempló al muchacho bajo sus pies y apretó los dientes. No podía decirle que quería a su hermana, poco se conocían como para querer remover cielo y tierra por ella, pero sí podía decirle que pensaba en ella cuando hablaba sobre un futuro hipotético. A lo mejor, aquella era la respuesta que debía darle.

Eren empezó a llorar y cerró las manos en dos fuertes puños. No por la negativa de su capitán, ya se encargaría de solucionarlo más adelante, sino por las memorias que azotaron su mente cuando soltó toda la palabrería. El trato a Mikasa no había sido el adecuado en muchas ocasiones, Armin se lo había dicho contadas veces, y ella había seguido a su lado sin importarle el desprecio, los manotazos o la poca gratitud hacia sus cuidados. Ese, sin lugar a dudas, fue uno de los motivos que lo trajeron a despacho de Levi Ackerman: su fiel compañera merecía el mejor de los finales, y él debía asegurarlo.

Era su manera de darle las gracias.

—Levántate, mocoso —ordenó Levi y se agachó para estirar de uno de sus brazos. Eren alzó la mirada y miró a su superior con los ojos llorosos, mientras él seguía tirando de él—. Me encargaré, al menos, de que tu hermana tenga un mañana con el que soñar.

Eren parpadeó y se levantó del suelo con una de las mayores sonrisas.

—Gracias, capitán Levi —agradeció secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Después de sorbió la nariz y añadió—: Sé que usted la cuidará como merece.

—Lárgate de una vez, Jaeger.

La puerta se cerró, y Levi examinó el campo de entrenamiento bajo su ventana. Entonces, como una ráfaga de viento, encontró a su alumna esperándolo en uno de los bancos de piedra. Los rayos de Sol iluminaron su rostro, tan bella como una diosa, y le devolvió la mirada al hombre de la ventana, quien sonrió con sorna.

Esperaría por aquella mocosa imprudente unos años más.

 _Rumor Rumor Rumor_  
 _Gossip Gossip Gossip_  
 _Rumor Rumor Rumor_  
 _날 사랑한다고_  
 _그렇게 말해봐_

* * *

 _Este one-shot no tiene sentido, I know, pero quería publicarlo. ¡Me gustaría saber qué piensan! Si les ha gustado o no, si quieren una segunda parte o no..., ya que creo que podría hablarse sobre cómo Levi afronta la decisión de Mikasa después de la muerte de Eren y Armin; cómo será la vida de estos dos tras el fin de la guerra, etc. Al final, la respuesta es solo vuestra, así que... ¡espero sus respuestas/comentarios!_

 _Intentaré escribir más Rivamika, que en el fandom hispano hay muy poco sobre ellos..._

 _Muchísimos besos,  
Moun_


End file.
